


Travelling

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Anna and John take their little boy on holiday to Liverpool.





	Travelling

Anna Bates sighed happily, sitting back in her seat. She looked out of the window with a smile on her face.

It had taken about 4& 1/2 months for her and her husband, John to save up every afternoon and evening off between them to be able to go on holiday for three days. Happily, Lady Cora had seen them leaving and granted them a fourth and fifth day off.

Anna was trying not to worry too much about how everyone at Downton was going to manage without them-she was on her holidays, after all.

Of course, she wasn't alone-she was with John, and their three year old son, Timothy.

He was the centre of their lives, and brought them happiness every single day.

"Anna, are you alright, my love?" Asked John, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled. "Just reflecting on some matters."

"Alright." He nodded.

Timothy, who was asleep, snuggled closer to his father. John smiled at this, and pressed a kiss to his son's head.

Anna beamed. "I love you two, very much."

"And we love you." John responded.

Anna stood up, and leant across the carriage to kiss her husband, and to tuck Timothy's little toy dog next to him.

They were going on holiday to Liverpool-a place that John and Anna had been wanting to visit for a while.

They were staying at a B&B in the suburbs, it was owned by a friend of Anna's mother.

The train sounded its horn, signalling that they were pulling into the station, so Anna stood up. 

Happily, the Bates family's cases had been sent on ahead so they didn't need to fuss about with any of that.

“Wake up, Tim.” Said John. “We're in Liverpool!”

“Where?” Asked the little lad.

“Liverpool, my darling.” Anna chipped in, picking her son up and pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

John stood up, placing a hand on his wife's waist, holding his family close. After all that had happened, he took every opportunity he could. 

They stepped out of the train and onto the platform. 

Even with the smokey atmosphere, the air felt and smelt different- New, exciting, and fresh. 

Yes, the small family were finally secure in their happiness.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me at 11 last night and turned into this :)
> 
> Reviews would be very welcome and thank you so much for reading, 
> 
> Laura xxx


End file.
